


Confession from Beyond

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: A confession from Mrs. Landingham.





	Confession from Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Confession From Beyond**

**by: Ginny**

**Character(s):** Jed  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** A confession from Mrs. Landingham  
**Feedback:** Feedback is greatly appreciated.  


Jed looked at the envelope that Mrs. Landingham's lawyer had just handed him. He took it silently and walked towards the Oval Office alone. 

The will had just been read in the Roosevelt Room. There were no surprises. Having left behind no heirs she had divided her assets among those who meant the most to her. 

To Charlie and Deena she left her house and enough money for both of them to attend college. 

She left small mementos to each of the members of the senior staff and the assistants. 

The rest of her money was given to her favorite charities. 

To Jed she left her crystal cookie jar with the stipulation that he always keep it filled and that he didn't eat all the cookies himself. That part of the will gave everyone something to smile about. 

Jed heard her lawyer talking to Leo as he left the room. He went to his office and sat at his desk, propping up the letter against his coffee mug. It was just a regular envelope with Jed Bartlet written across the front in the neat, precise handwriting of Dolores Landingham. 

He turned it over in his hands a few times, dropped it back on the desk, picked up again, put it back down and finally stood up and walked to her desk. He carefully picked up the cookie jar and brought it back to the Oval Office. He put it on the bookshelf. 

Running a hand through his hair his picked up the letter again as he sat back down and put his feet on the desk. He pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. With trembling hands he tore open the letter and unfolded it. It was just two pieces of pale green paper filled with neat, familiar handwriting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

May 2000 

Dear Jed, 

I'm not quite sure why I'm writing this. But I do know, that if you are reading this, something has happened to me. 

I am writing this in the hospital waiting room. I left your room a little while ago. You were being as stubborn as usual and giving Abbey a hard time about staying in bed. You wanted to be there when Josh came out of the anesthesia. Due to some unpresidential whining on your part she let you go with Leo to the recovery room. The patience Abbey has with you is amazing. I imagine it would have to be to stay married for over 30 years. 

Anyway, there is a point to this letter. I realize just how close you came to dying last night and there are a few things you need to know. Things I need to tell you and things I would rather not say face to face. 

When I first met you, I thought you were just another spoiled rich kid. That opinion lasted about as long as it took for you to open your mouth. Within days I saw the real Jed Bartlet. A caring, articulate young man, intent on changing the world. You were then, and still are kind, compassionate and too smart for your own good. 

Stop rolling your eyes. 

I watched you struggle for years to break free from your father's grasp. And when you did you became a new person. There was nothing holding you back. I guess now would be a good time to let you know that I have always been proud of you. Sure, you do dumb things from time to time and I feel like smacking you for them but all in all I am proud to consider myself your big sister. 

Over the past few years I know you've been keeping something from me. It's not important how I found out but I did. I think I understand why you didn't tell me. I've convinced myself that I shouldn't take your decision not to tell me personally. But at this point, I guess that doesn't really matter. 

Rest assured that I take your secret with me. I will say that I found out on my own. Nobody came out and told me. I never let on that I knew. 

I can only imagine the additional doubts and worries that this causes you to carry around on a regular basis. As if being President doesn't cause enough worries. I know you carry doubts about your ability to lead the country, doubts about your future in the party, about your future in general. Worries about what others will think. I'm going to give you a bit of advice, wanted or not. If you haven't already done so, please, go public. Telling the world may not be the best move politically but like it or not, there is more to your life than politics. 

I know you worry about what people think about you, how they perceive you. I know you believe that politics is perception. And maybe it is. But every once in a while you have to do something just because you feel it is right. You don't have to be perfect, in anyone's eyes. Let's face it, you never will be. None of us will ever be as perfect as angels. 

But as Albert Schweitzer once said, "A man does not have to be an angel in order to be a saint." 

That pretty much sums what I want you to remember. That and eat your vegetables. 

Seriously, you're a good man, Josiah Bartlet. And my life has been richer for knowing you. I know that whatever life throws at you, you will rise up to the challenge and emerge victorious. Whether your victories are political or personal know that I will always be there to share them with you, my little brother. 

Love Always, 

Dolores 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jed read the letter twice, folded it back up and stuck it in his pocket. He reached for the tissues and pulled himself together in time to rise up to meet the next challenge of the day. 

THE END 


End file.
